1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable fan assemblies, and specifically to an improved fastener assembly for a fan assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Fan devices, such as portable electric fans and heaters, are typically made up of numerous parts that define a housing that is ventilated with an air intake area and an air out-flow area. Typically, the air intake is made up of a rear grill structure and the air out-flow area includes a front grill structure.
One difficulty of manufacturers of fan devices is the assembly of the housing and ease of manufacture in securing the front and rear grill. Typical assembly of such devices have traditionally included fastening the grills together with mechanical fasteners such as screws or rivets, or by use of adhesives. Such methods have resulted in significant labor and manufacturing costs, complexity in the manufacturing process, and difficult removability of a grill cover for cleaning of the inner housing. One other type of prior devices includes an assembly as depicted in FIG. 7, with a rear grill body (A) having an inner body (A1) engaged with a lip (B1) of the front grill (B). This type of an assembly may be engaged by inserting the front grill into a cuff (C) of the rear grill (A) such that the lip (B1) deforms as it passes beyond the inner body (A1). This type of assembly, however, requires additional cost of the material forming the circumferential inner body (A1) and the circumferential lip (B1). Also, this type of assembly has the disadvantage of recessing the front grill (B) into the cuff (C), also requiring additional cost of material and creating an appearance that may be undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved assembly for a fan device with improved securement of the housing grill components.
Also, there is a need for an improved and simplified leg or stand assembly for a portable fan device. Traditional leg assemblies include feet-like bodies that are inserted into an opening in the base of the fan device. Prior art devices, however, are capable of being inserted incorrectly, thereby detracting from the appearance of the device and from the user""s satisfaction.
In view of the insufficiencies discussed above, it is an object of the invention to provide a fan assembly having a fastener assembly in which a projection snaps into a mating receiver.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a fan assembly having a housing formed of two grill members which attach by a fastening assembly having mating parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fan assembly having connecting grills with sidewalls which abut to form a substantially smooth transition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fan assembly having foot members which are unidirectional and provide a secure base of support.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a fan assembly in which a plurality of fastener assemblies operate to easily and securely attach a first and second grill member to one another.
In accordance with the above objectives, a fan assembly is provided with a housing and an electric motor mounted to a grill member. The housing is formed of two grill members. Each grill member includes a vented wall for air circulation, and a peripheral sidewall. The sidewalls mate and are secured to one another by a fastener assembly.
The fastener assembly comprises a projection on the inside surface of one of the sidewalls which mates with a mating receiver on the other sidewall. Securing members may be positioned in spaced relation with the inner surface of the first sidewall to position the mating receiver into engagement with the projection. The fastener assembly snaps into engagement by slight deformation of a portion of the sidewall and provides an easily assembled secure union, preferably without the use of mechanical fasteners such as screws or rivets or the use of adhesive. A plurality of such fastener assemblies are preferably spaced around the periphery of the sidewalls.
One of the sidewalls may be provided with a lip which extends from the edge of the sidewall, and mates with the inner surface of the other sidewall such that the edges of the sidewall abut and form a substantially smooth transition for a generally smooth outer wall.
The fan assembly is further provided with foot members which are fitted into the base portion of the fan assembly with a mating geometry to the geometry of the insertion portion of the base, such that the foot members may be inserted in only one position. Thus, the possibility for orienting the foot members incorrectly is eliminated. Enhanced support for the fan assembly is provided by the foot members extending a distance toward the direction opposite to the air flow of the fan.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.